User talk:Kevin W.
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Jaz talk 05:16, 30 May 2006 (UTC) favor Hey Kev, could you go over to STEU and replace the rank pictures on the Elena Mendenhall Justice article with File:2200s - LCDR (Command).png as well as the LT and LTJG one for her service jacket. -- Captain M.K.B. 03:44, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :Done. About the ban: what Sas did was out of line. Outside of vandalism, all bans must be agreed upon by the admins, and I'm currently talking to them to get this whole issue resolved. I've told Tim to knock it off and I expect the same from you. I don't care what problems you two have with each other. It ends. Now. You will stop arguing or the admins and I will start handing out more bans to both of you. Are we clear? --Kevin W. Tlk 03:56, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Forum:Can someone help me out? Over at the fanfic wiki, I've been trying to unify all of our various per-era character sidebar templates into one template. However, I'm having significant difficulties. Basically, what I'm trying to do is take the original template, such as the one for ENT and allow for it to have two insignia spots, with the second one optional, since some rank schemes use two different rank styles at the same time, like TMP, and some don't. I'm also trying to add an optional second picture slot, similar to what you guys have here for canon characters whose appearances change over time. However, I'm having significant difficulties. Here's the template and its requisite talk page which I'm using as the testing area for the template. I can't seem to get help from any of the other people there, so I was wondering if anyone here could help me figure out what I'm doing wrong. Any help would be appreciated. Thanks. --Kevin W. Tlk 06:29, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :Hopefully fixed - see comments on the talk page over there :) -- Cid Highwind 11:17, 9 March 2007 (UTC) I'm still having trouble with the two insignia slots, though. Everything else looks good. --Kevin W. Tlk 14:24, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Now it's working perfectly. I've even got an "Actor" field that automatically links back to MA for canon characters' actors. The difficult part is implementing it, especially since so many people use the scattered templates. --Kevin W. Tlk 19:46, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::Hi, just parking this here because it is pretty use specific. --Alan 18:17, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Chosen Realm Was that really the emergency nacelle bridge in Chosen Realm? I thought it was just a Jeffries tube.- JustPhil 20:01, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea. I've got the episode on behind me and I'm not actually watching, just listening. I just corrected the capitalization of the sentence. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 20:02, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Talk page indent You may not know that our convention with talk pages is to keep our indentation consistent throughout the section being posted on. If you started the section, you would have no indentation in any subsequent posts there. The second poster would have one indent in their posts, the third two, and so on. This helps differentiate posts from one another and keep track of who wrote what. Thanks 31dot (talk) 00:45, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :That's a very strange policy. Thanks for the heads up. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 00:51, September 28, 2012 (UTC)